TEAM CROSSING 2
by Kyle06
Summary: When the Engineer visits the town of Orange, Mayor Jared and the crew are whisked away into a world of battles, hardships, trauma, depression, and maybe even glory! With Soldier Jared at the hull of the new Animal Crossing Team, along with Issabelle as the Heavy, Static as the Scout, and Deirdre as the Medic, they'll fight Red, Blu, and even work with both to beat wave of robots!
1. The Train Arrival

**THIS WILL BE CONTINUOUSLY UPDATED AND MIGHT EVEN HAVE COMIC SERIES, THIS WILL BE THE FIRST ANIMAL CROSSING X TEAM FORTRESS 2 FANFIC.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANIMAL CROSSING OR TEAM FORTRESS 2, ANIMAL CROSSING BELONGS TO NINTENDO AND TEAM FORTRESS 2 BELONGS TO VALVE. ALL CHARACTERS IN THIS FANFIC ALSO DO NOT BELONG TO ME EITHER, THE PEOPLE IN THIS CHAPTER BELONGS TO NINTENDO, ALL OTHERS BELONG TO VALVE. TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO NEXT WITH A REVIEW.**

 **FIRST FANFIC!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **DAY 1, MONTH 1, YEAR 1...**

It was a regular day in Orange, [that's the town name] the new mayor, Jared had just moved in a month and a half before, and Nookling Junction just started renovations. Mayor Jared had just started a public works project on a new Reset Center too, which after only a few days was already almost done with donations, which wasn't surprising since Mayor Jared had put the Bell Bloom ordinance in action, so all the townsfolk would earn more at Re-Tail. the Able Sisters' shop was quiet as usual, since there was only Static, Deirdre, Jared, Lyman, the shopkeepers, [Tom Nook, Timmy/Tommy, the Able Sisters, and Kicks] Isabelle, and Digby living in Orange.

It was a day in the early summer, perfect oranges were starting to become more common, reducing the value of them, but since the Bell Bloom ordinance was in effect, the sell price didn't change much. It was 10:37am, and Jared had finished composing the new town's main tune and he was headed towards The Able Sisters. Once he opened the door Mabel, looking delighted said "Oh, Jared! Have you finished the Orange Town shirt, dress, and hat designs?"

"Yeah, they're done but they could use some improvement... Can you help with that?" Jared replied, sounding happy as usual.

"Well, of course we can. Do you know what you want changed? Because if not, we'll take the designs and you can send us a letter of what you want changed if you're busy."

"Thanks Mabel, I'll send a letter." And Jared left to go back home.

 **DAY 3, MONTH 1, YEAR 1...  
**

"Good morning, Mayor!" Isabelle said as her usual morning greeting to Jared. "Ah yes! There's going to be a new person coming to town today! They'll be here this evening, they won't be in town for long though... And we've completed the Reset Center!"

"Thanks Isabelle, I'll head over there this evening. But since I'm here I should start another project, what've we got?"

"Well... There's nothing new... But nearby Static's house we should build a new suspension bridge."

"Alright, let's set it up then..."

"Alright mayor! I'll get all the necessary documents completed and... The donations can be collected this evening."

"Sounds good. See 'ya."

"Bye mayor!"

 **[IN THE EVENING]**

Mayor Jared was sitting on a bench at the train station, waiting for the new villager to arrive. _I wonder what kind of animal they'll be..._ Was something commonly crossing his mind. It was 8:19pm when the train had finally arrived, to Jared's surprise the new villager wasn't even an animal? It was another human, he looked like an adult. He wore black overalls with a blue shirt underneath, a yellow glove with a grey stripe through the middle of it. And a yellow hard hat, some black sunglasses, and stubble was covering his head. He also wore shin pads on his overalls, with a belt that had a holster for a wrench.

"Hi, my name's Jared, I'm the mayor of this small town _Orange._ What would you like to be refered to as here to the villagers?" Jared started.

The strange man was silent for a few moments, then he spoke his name. "Dell..." he began, "The name's Dell." he had a slight southeren accent from what Jared heard, and he was surprised at the name... "But..." The man began again, "...call me the engineer."


	2. The Town Tour

**CHAPTER 2**

 **THE TOWN TOUR**

 **DAY 3, MONTH 1, YEAR 1.**

"So..." Jared began, "how about I show you around town?"

"Well, thank you very much. I'd love to have a tour!"

"Alright! Let's begin then. Why don't we start with the shopping district?"

As we started towards the shopping district, something clicked in my mind. "Hey, you said you're the engineer right?"

"That would be correct..."

"Well, you come from that feud between Red and Blu right?"

"That's right."

"How long do you mean to stay?"

"Well, a few months. Red split and parted ways since Medic, Heavy, and Soldier just disappeared one day. The team was afraid of being the last one, so we stopped fighting and let Blu take over... But I plan to find them and get the team back, we can't let Blu keep _our_ base for long."

"I can come with you and help gather the team... I'll bring some fighters too."

"That sounds wonderful but... How good are these fighters? Any battle experience?"

"Well... not very much. _But_ they can hold their ground, I promise."

"Alright, I'll be leaving earlier than I meant to, the 6th next month. Meet me at the train station at 3:15am, that's the earliest departure right?"

"Pretty close. I'll gather the team..." We reached the top of the stairs. "let's start with Nookling Junction, it _is_ in construction, but they'll finish in a few days. And beside that is... Well, it's empty but beside that empty space is Able Sisters! The clothes shop. Combined with the hats and accsesories of the Labelle brand, Mabel, Sabel, and Labelle run a small shop in Orange!"

" _That's_ the town's name? Really?"

"Yes... it was named that because only oranges grow naturally here! Previous mayor _and_ founder of Orange."

"Well, I can't argue with that reasoning. So uh... Who's the mayor _now_?"

"That would be me. And I know that you're wondering. _No_ , I can't change the town's name..." We arrived at the end of the street. "Alright, so here we have Kicks and the Museum... Go to Kicks to buy various shoes and the Museum to donate things like fossils, paintings, fish, and insects. Oh, and by the other side there's Nook's Homes, the photo booth for taking pictures to put on your TPC, which you'll need! Follow me to the town hall!"

 **At the town hall...**

"Hey Issabelle, I need an empty TCP card. I have the new villager."

Dell popped his head in the door, " _That's_ what you call those things? _I_ think I'd call them all furries."

Issabelle looked surprised at Dell, wondering why he's a human. And such a strange looking human too. "Alright! What's the name?"

"I'm Dell Conagher, an-" Dell's face turned from calm to very agitated, "Great, another furry. Jared are you the _only_ normal human being here?"

Jared was confused. "What d'ya mean?"

"All the people outside are in animal suits. You might be open to that but the rest of society... Ugh..."

"Oh no Dell, those out there are animals. This is quite a _**wild world**_ , full of strange things..."

"Well okay then..."

There was silence for a few moments until Issabelle broke it, "Alright, that's Mr. Dell Conagher? I'll get that up here and... There! Here's the card, go up to the shopping district to get a picture for that card. Don't lose it, it's free for newcomers but then you need to pay about 15,000 Bells to replace it. Then go to Nook's-"

"What the hell are bells?" Dell interrupted.

"Bells are our currency! I think one Bell is the equivalent of one dollar in other currencies..."

"Anyway..." Issabelle said with very slight aggression, "Go to Nook's Homes to get a new house. One will be built but until then, we can get you a temporary residence at..."

"I'll take him to my house, I just picked up a new bed at Re-Tail a few weeks ago and I was meaning to replace my old bed with it but... He can sleep on the new bed I just got!"

"Okay! That gets some work off my back. Is there anything else you need while you're here?"

"No thanks! Alright Dell, why don't we go back to my house? It's late, we can go to Nook's tomorrow..."


End file.
